usastorefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Taco Bell locations
Current * Co Rd 30E Port St Joe, Florida - (opened June 7, 1986) - Has 1980s signs. * 549 Seaside Blvd, Gullah Gullah Island, Florida - (opened March 12,1980) - Remodeled in 1995. * 4664 Clearview Way, Hummingbird Alley, Illinois - (opened May 11, 1998) - Has Sega Genesis systems with Sonic the Hedgehog video games. * 222 Florence Highway, Hummingbird Alley, Illinois - (opened July 8, 1995) - Remodeled in 2000 to include a Pizza Hut Express. *34 Kangaroo Blvd, Hummingbird Alley, Illinois - (opened May 20, 1989) - Has a playground *249 Crocker Lane, Hummingbird Alley, Illinois - (opened August 6, 1990) - Located next to a BP gas station. *544 Crane Street, Hummingbird Alley, Illinois - (opened July 10, 2000) - Has Nintendo Wii systems with Mario Kart Wii video games. *4356 Bakers Lane, Hummingbird Alley, Illinois - (opened April 3, 1978) - Remodeled in 1999. *345 Clastic Street, Hummingbird Alley, Illinois - (opened July 19, 2011) - Has a Pasta Hut Express *632 Dive Street, Gullah Gullah Island, Florida - (opened May 9, 2001) - Has a Long John Silver's *FL-71, Port St. Joe, Florida - (opened April 8, 1975) - Still has the Taco Bell sombrero and bell sign from the 1960s, the original 1970s dine in restaurant design with an actual moving gold bell on the top, the seats from the 1970s, and restroom designs from the 1980s. *546 Twin Lakes Rd Eastpoint, FL - (opened April 8, 1976) - Still has the Bell Beefer sandwich on the menu. *Midland Rd, Pinehurst, North Carolina - (opened March 7, 1967) - Still has the Taco Bell sombrero and bell sign from the 1960s. Still has the Volcano Taco on the menu due to popular demand by the locals. *96456 Chester Rd Yulee, Florida - (opened April 12, 1995) - Still has the Chili Cheese Burrito on the menu due to popular demand by the locals. *Blackrock Rd Yulee, Florida - (opened May 13, 2012) - Has Chinese Take Out Food and Butterball Turkey on the menu due to the restaurant being adjacent to an Asian supermarket. *578 Adamantine Walk, Sleepy, Texas - (opened June 3, 1987) - Still has the Taco Bell signs, interior design, and exterior design from the 1980s. *299 Ivory Berry Avenue, Scratch, Minnesota - (opened August 9, 1990) - Built in an old camping trailer. *562 North Chillingworth Terrace, Misery, Montana - (opened March 21, 1983) - Still has the Taco Bell sombrero and bell sign from the 1960s, the original 1970s dine in restaurant design with an actual moving gold bell on the top, the seats from the 1970s, and restroom designs from the 1980s. *456 Stingray Alley, Pokey, New Hampshire - (opened November 18, 1981) - Remodeled in 1996. *6743 Blue Brook Street, Murder, North Dakota - (opened September 9, 1980) - Located next a McDonald's restaurant. *564 Northeast Sandilands Trail, John Day Oregon - (opened January 7, 1991) - Has an indoor playground with a ball pit. *468 Main Street, Wimbledon Bay, Florida - (opened July 1, 1983) - Has a gold bell for customers to ring if they received good service. Former Category:Taco Bell Category:Locations Category:Restaurant lists Category:Lists